dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
List of Dragon Ball Z episodes
This is a list of Dragon Ball Z episodes and movies. For a list of Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball episodes and the list of Dragon Ball GT episodes. For the recut Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes, see the list of Dragon Ball Z Kai episodes. Overview Dragon Ball Z ran from 1989-1996 in Japan. In the US, the first two seasons aired on the The WB from 1996-1998. Also, the first season aired on NBC from 1990-1996 and FOX from 1996-1997, and the second season aired on UPN from 1997-1998. The remaining seasons aired on Cartoon Network's Toonami block, running from 1999-2003. In the original Toei Animation production of the series in Japan, the series was divided into four major plot arcs known as sagas: Saiyan Saga, Frieza Saga, Cell Saga, and Buu Saga. In the english Funimation dub of the series, these four sagas were furthered divided into a total of sixteen sagas: Vegeta Saga, Namek Saga, Captain Ginyu Saga, Frieza Saga, Garlic Jr. Saga, Trunks Saga, Androids Saga, Imperfect Cell Saga, Perfect Cell Saga, Cell Games Saga, Great Saiyaman Saga, World Tournament Saga, Babidi Saga, Majin Buu Saga, Fusion Saga, and Kid Buu Saga. Episode listings Toei episode listing Saiyan Saga Frieza Saga Cell Saga Buu Saga Ocean Group/FUNimation edited episode listings The Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z was the first licensed English dub track of the Franchise, and only dubbed the first two seasons of the show. The Ocean dub of the series, which was marketed to children, was notable for heavily censoring the show: getting rid of most references to death and editing out overly violent scenes. The episodes were so heavily edited that while the first two seasons were comprised of 67 episodes in the Japanese dub, the Ocean dub shortened the first two seasons to 53 episodes. These 53 episodes were also later redubbed by FUNimation for TV broadcast, in addition to their DVD-only uncut dubs of the original 67 episodes. After the Ocean Group dubbing of the first two season, the series was then immediately dubbed by FUNimation's in house voice actors, starting from episode 54. See the Funimation Uncut Episode Listings further below for more information on the Funimation dub. Saiyan Saga Namek Saga FUNimation uncut episode listings Following the end of the Ocean Group's dubbing of the first two seasons of the shows, FUNimation's in-house cast began voicing the episodes beginning at episode 54 (the beginning of season 3, the Captain Ginyu Saga) where the Ocean Group left off. While the Ocean dub was heavily censored, the FUNimation dub was not, and included the references to death and the extreme violence. FUNimation continued to dub the series from episode 54 until the series finale at episode 276 (episode 291 uncut, as explained below). Because the FUNimation Dub began at episode 54, it was not until several years later that FUNimation acquired the rights to seasons 1 and 2 of the series. After receiving the rights to the first two seasons, FUNimation redubbed the Ocean Group's shortened 53 episodes with their own voice actors for TV Broadcast. They then redubbed the original 67 episodes of the series (which had previously been edited down to 53 episodes by the Ocean Group) and planned to release these uncut episodes in the Ultimate Uncut series of DVDs. However, this DVD set was never completed, and the 67 uncut episodes (along with the other 224 episodes of the series) were instead later released in the FUNimation Remastered Box Sets. However, the 67 uncut episodes were also aired on Cartoon Network in the summer of 2005, two years after the finale of the series. Though the names of the episodes differ, most of the content of any FUNimation uncut episode is the same as the corresponding original Japanese episode. Vegeta Saga Namek Saga Captain Ginyu Saga Frieza Saga Garlic Junior Saga Trunks Saga Androids Saga Imperfect Cell Saga Perfect Cell Saga Cell Games Saga Great Saiyaman Saga World Tournament Saga Babidi Saga Majin Buu Saga Fusion Saga Kid Buu Saga Dragon Ball Z films Dragon Ball Z movies #''Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Broly - Second Coming'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn'' #''Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon'' Dragon Ball Z TV specials #''Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - The Father of Goku'' #''Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks'' Dragon Ball Z OVA #''Dragon Ball: Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans'' #''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!'' (Japanese Only) Category:Lists *